


Dodging the Cliche

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Emilie lays in a hospital bed she asks Gabriel something that will alter the live of to-be super heroes Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ladybug, Ladybug & chatnoir, Ladybug and Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir, Short Stories-Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous ladybug





	Dodging the Cliche

"My dear.." 

She said looking into her husbands dim blue eyes, clouded with tears he held back. 

"Yes my love?" 

His voice trembled as he held his dying wife, his everything, in his arms. He could almost feel her fading away like a good dream you can't ever remember.

"You aren't going to become one of those crazy husbands who turn evil and seek vengeance after their wife dies, are youuu?"

"What??" 

That certainly hadn't been what Gabriel Agreste was expecting.

"Yeah like you know how in all those animes the villain is usually an older guy whos going through some stuff emotionally, mentally abusing their chikdren and such, all because they lost their spouse?" Emilie sat up suddenly as if she weren't sick at all, and continued: "You aren't going to be like that are you? Because that could totally backfire." 

"I-I dont understand" Gabriel muttered.

"No. You. Listen to me." Emilie quickly puts her sorrowful husband in a headlock despite her astonishing lack of muscle.

"PROMISE YOU WONT GO CRAZY GABRIEL" she yells "PROMISE!" 

"WHAT- EMILIE YOU SHOULD BE RESTING"

"PROMISE ME RIGHT NOW"

"OKAY! Okay. Fine." 

And there was never ever a ladybug or chat noir, and paris went on peacefully. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first crack at writing fan fiction, I appreciate your read! :3


End file.
